


You Belong To Me

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: I don't know, Kidnapping, Multi, Yandere Freddy, gender neutral reader, highschool-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Freddy kidnaps the Reader. Not much else to say.





	You Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this at the park and then finished at home. Bees kept trying to pollinate me at the park. I'm not a flower, I'm a human! ;_;
> 
> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/EC - Your Eye Color

You hear the school bell ring, signalling the end of the school day. You quickly throw your stuff into your bookbag and toss it over shoulder as you quickly head toward the nearest exit. As you exit the stuffy school building and are broken away from the large crowd of people, you take in the chilly autumn air. It's not too hot, not too cold, but cold enough to wear a hoodie- Suddenly, you feel a sharp pain in the of your head as you fall to the ground and everything gradually darkens and you drift into unconsciousness.

You slowly drift back into reality but, as your vision clears, you don't recognize your surroundings. It's dark, cold, and quite empty. There's a table, a floor lamp, and what looks like a bed, among other insignificant things. You then feel a sharp, throbbing pain on the back of your head. You go to rub the back of your head but, you can't move your hands. They are tied to the back of chair you are in. You try to move your feet but those are tied to the legs of the chair. 

You sigh and look down at your lap. You're wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts, which are both too big for you. "I wasn't wearing these at school..." You think to yourself as you attempt to pull your hands from their restraints but all you're doing is rubbing your wrists raw. Suddenly, you hear the door to the room open and you turn your head away, as the bright light fills the room for a moment.

"Are you finally awake, my love?" A deep, smooth, and masculine voice asks, closing the door behind them. The voice is eerily familiar. "Where am I?" you ask, trying to make sense of what exactly is going on. "You're in my basement." The figure replied, walking towards the floor lamp. "W-Wait, you kidnapped me?!" you shout, glaring angrily at your unknown captor. "You could say that..." the figure chuckled, clicking on the lamp. It only takes a moment for you to know exactly who it is.

He has tan skin, spiky brown hair, some scruffy stubble, and bright blue eyes. He also has a rather muscular build, bear ears, and a tail. It's Freddy, your classmate. He's wearing your hoodie, despite him being bigger than you. "Is that my...hoodie?" you ask, already knowing the answer. "It is..." he starts, taking a sniff from the sleeve, "...it smells just like you!" You recoil in disgust and fear. He has a strange obsession with you or something. "Okay! Let's get started!" Freddy says loudly, walking over to the table and picking up a jar with pieces of paper inside.

He takes out two pieces and turns to face you. "Do you want Option 1 or Option 2?" He asks, holding a piece in each hand. "U-Um...Option 2?" You reply, afraid of what is about happen. Freddy's grin gets bigger and you know it's about to get bad. "Great choice! It's my favorite!" Freddy says, walking back to the tablet and picking up a rather sizeable knife. Your eyes widen and you recoil in fear as Freddy skips over to you. "I get to carve my name into your chest!" Freddy says in a weird, singsong voice. 

You whimper as Freddy pulls your shirt off. "Don't be scared, Y/N!" Freddy whispers, gently petting your head. You lock eyes with him. "You have such beautiful Y/EC eyes, my dear." Freddy says, slowly bring the knife to your chest. He begins to cut an 'F' into your skin. You close your eyes and scream at the hot, searing pain in your chest. R-E-D-D-Y. He finishes by drawing a heart with your blood underneath his name. You have tears streaming down your face. "Aw, don't cry, Y/N! Look on the bright side!" Freddy says, wiping your tears away. "What bright side?!" You yell, visibly trying to break out of your restraints.

"Well, you belong to me, now!" Freddy explained. You looked at him in confusion. "Just look down." He said, arms crossed. You look down and you realize what he means. He's right. His name is on your chest. You belong to him now.


End file.
